


The Ties That Bind

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Leonard Snart Lives, Nora and Leonard Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard knew the signs.





	The Ties That Bind

He knew the signs, the edginess, the distrust of people — not wanting to be touched. Nora Darkh body would tense when introduced to new people or in a situation where there was too many people in the same room with her. It spoke of abandonment, abuse and stories about her life that remained unspoken. Leonard recognized them all; after all he had been there himself. Even after all these years with the Legends, he was still hesitant — the scars on his back was a testament on why you should never trust an adult.

Leonard was the one who understood her, the one who stayed long into the night trading stories. They healed together. It hadn't been easy, they still had moments of distrust and edginess. Yet the love Nora was feeling for Ray and Leonard tentativeness of wanting more than just one night with someone had them wanting more beyond their respective pasts. 

They had both been villains, marked by both their fathers. Leonard and Nora never thought they could be better than that, until the Legends had showed them differently. Now they both took one day at a time. Things still weren't easy and the talk about their pasts sometimes brought on panic attacks. Together, however, they could try to move on and finally be happy. Sure it would take small steps but they were ready to see what the future had for them instead the past that had shaped who they are.


End file.
